


Just A Little Something

by PairofPoots



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PairofPoots/pseuds/PairofPoots
Summary: This is snippet into looking at an Apprentice/Valerius romance. At least what it’d look like to me with my Apprentice; Hanan.This is set after the ending of the first main three routes, wherein good happy endings happen.





	Just A Little Something

The chill of a mid-autumn wind tried to chill Hanan through her simple linen and tunic as she stood on the Palace’s wide expansive stairs waiting for her companion for the day. It did not work but, she still wrapped her lengthy, elaborate, and bright printed scraf that was almost big enough to be a shawl.

It was a gift from Asra for her birthday and she almost delved into the memories of such celebration when Nau, her little fox familiar ever so loyally at her feet, barked in greeting at the tall frowning man descending towards them. Valerius. He was to be her companion for the day, going through the city and taking notes of the renovations their Countess had begun and the progress being made, and simply to see what else needed and could be done.

"Good morning, Consul. I do hope the morning chill hasn’t been too unpleasant?" She said brightly with a gentle smile at the man, who seemed just outright perturbed at the entire situation. Though, nonetheless color found the sharpness of his cheekbones for which he could not, unfortunately, hide from the Palace Magician.

"The chill is severely unpleasant. As is the hour. Don’t you think our endeavors require a later hour? Or do you simply enjoy being a nuisance?" His words weren’t biting, not like he could put forth the effort anymore with her, and did nothing to deter the slight woman from stepping up to his side and weaving her arm effortlessly into the crook of his elbow. Like she belonged there.

"I only enjoy nuisancing you, Valerius. You do turn lovelier shades of red that are far prettier than the wine you cradle." She turned a mischief laden smile up at him and he could feel his throat tighten around a lump. "But, this is the Countess’ requests of us. And, the hour is prefect for you, no? Am I wrong to assume you dislike crowds and enjoy hearing your own thoughts?"

While she spoke they had exited the Palace grounds and he sighed internally at the situation. Hanan could read him like a book thrown wide open it seemed. But, him with her? It was like staring at a beautiful poem in the loveliest script but, in a language he could not read. "I am predisposed to disagreeing with you but, you are correct." He ignored the trimuphant cat got the mouse smile from her. "Where is our first stop?"

"Tea and pumpkin bread in the Market. After that there should be plenty of people about to talk to. You need to hear from the people to do better by them, no?" The inquistive look up at him had him wishing Nadia had sent Volta or another in his place. Hanan had an affect on him that was becoming more severe the more time he spends in her presence.

Valerius could only muster a curt nod.

And, so they did. He did what she asked of him and watched her work the rest of the time when he was reduced to a background character in a story. Hanan far more diligent than he had anticipated. Gentle hands with children, the ill, and the elderly. She radiated a kindness, to him, that even the plantlife flourished around them. Though, mostly he counters that to watching her make a gardner’s near dead lavender plant blossom so beautifully there was no telling it had been nearly gone moments ago.

At the end of the day when he realized their short time together, albeit purely for work, was over, Valerius found himself lamenting the idea of going back to his quiet estate. Alone.

Back at the Palace entrance his private carriage waited but he lingered eyeing the exhausted magician at his side. He could tell the day’s doings wore heavily on her, the jokes at his expense and her ever charming smiles were few and far between. For once he was bold with her that wasn’t insulting, he took a slight hand in his and raised the knuckles to his lips for the gentlest of a kiss upon the softest skin he swore he has ever felt in his life.

This time it was him that got to smile like a cat that caught the prettiest canary in the aviary when Hanan blushed so red he could see the color go to her neck. She was extraordinary, he mused as he relinquished her hand back to her.

"Perhaps, in due time, dear magician, I could partake in your company at my estate. Privately, of course." He gave half a charming smile at her as he entered the carriage, confident in the way she’d respond and he was not disappointed.

She shuddered at the gentleness and sweetness of the mere simple act, trying to will away the fierce blush Valerius had induced. Hanan caught herself just as he was settling in to return home, her smile wide. "Whenever you decide to have me as your guest, Consul!"

Thankfully, for him, the carriage began it’s trek away from the Palace and towards his home because he would loathe her to see him melding into his seat from the blush that smile had caused him.

Would he ever win in this game with her?

Something told him he would not and for once his pride was alright with it.


End file.
